Beautiful Girl
by DarkChocolateLover101
Summary: When Tenten gets low self-esteem about her beauty will Neji be able to help her?


Me: Neji, please say it.

Neji: NO!

ME: I'll give you your favorite, chocolate chip cookies!

Neji: Aww, ok. **She does not own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

ME: Love you Neji.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tenten sighed as she looked at her ugly self. She was adorned in a beige colored tank, a black leather jacket, a black miniskirt, and black pumps. You would swear she looked Goth, right? 

"Tenten," squealed Ino. "You look hot."

"Yah, totally," said Sakura.

"Whatever," mumbled Tenten. "Let's just go to the Karaoke night and be done with it."

Tsunade now had added a tradition for Konoha's Ninja. Every Friday night they had a Karaoke night that everyone had to attend.

Sakura jumped right ahead to the building while Tenten lugged behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As Tenten walked into the room Ino and Sakura were attempting to woo Sasuke with their amazing dance moves. She looked at Naruto making Hinata laugh and Temari looking like she was about to ring Shikamaru's neck. Then she saw_ him._ "Neji," she whispered as she looked down at the floor.

Meanwhile Sakura and Ino slithered out of the dance floor and to Neji. They began to tell him how Tenten's confidence had subsided and they needed his help to get it back. And knowing that Neji and Tenten have had a crush on each other for years knew he would help. And after their persuading he at last agreed. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Neji walked up to the mic. And said to the audience, "This is for Tenten, my best friend. Then he began to sing…

_You have me suicidal, social_

_When you say it's over _

_Damn all these beautiful girls _

_They only wanna do your dirt_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over_

Tenten looked up from the table. "He dedicated this song to me," she thought as she scooted closer to hear his amazing voice.

_See it started with a walk in the park_

_Used to chill at the dark_

_Oh when you took my heart_

_That's when we fell apart_

_Cause we both thought_

_That love lasts forever_

_They say we're too young_

_To get ourselves sprung _

_Oh we didn't care _

_We made it very clear_

_And they also said _

_That we couldn't last together_

"Who knew Neji could sing she thought.

_See it's very define, girl_

_One of a kind_

_But when you mush up your mind_

_You walk to get declined _

_Oh, Lord…_

_My baby is driving me crazy_

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal _

_When you say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls _

_They only wanna do your dirt_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over_

_It was back in '99 _

_Watchin' movies all the time_

_Oh, when I went away_

_For doin' my first crime_

_And I never thought we would see each other_

_And then I came out _

_Mami moved me down South_

_Oh I'm with my girl_

_Who I thought was my world _

_It came out to be_

_That she wasn't the girl for me_

"He must be talking about Sakura," Tenten realized as she moved closer. She remembered how they tried to date but it didn't work out.

_See it's very define, girl_

_One of a kind_

_But when you mush up your mind_

_You walk to get declined _

_Oh, Lord…_

_My baby is driving me crazy_

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal _

_When you say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls _

_They only wanna do your dirt_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over_

Tenten went onto the stage without Neji seeing her.

_Now we're fussin'_

_And now we're fightin'_

_Please tell me why_

_I'm feeling slightin'_

_And I don't know _

_How to make it better_

_You're datin' other guys _

_You're telling' me lies_

_I I can't believe _

_What I'm seeing with my eyes_

_I'm losing my mind_

_And I don't think it's clever_

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal…_

Tenten whispered into Neji's ear, "I broke up with him." "He wasn't my type."

Neji muttered, "What is your type."

Tenten smiled, "I'll let you know as she leaned up for a kiss.


End file.
